Twice
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Para dudosa suerte de Dino, Kyouya demostró ser un aprendiz destacado que realmente no lo necesitaba." [Dino x Hibari] Yaoi.


No estoy muy metida en este fandom, escribí este fic en el 2009 como regalo de navidad a Sahel. Es algo súper sencillo, tanto que no había pensado en publicarlo XD

Cualquier comentario se agradece.

* * *

**:-:-:**

**Twice**

**:-:-:**

_—Ayer Kyouya finalmente decidió escuchar mi explicación sobre la batalla. —Dos días más y sería el turno del aludido. Para variar, habían interrumpido las prácticas y Hibari había manifestado el interés suficiente como para asistir al combate entre los guardianes de la Lluvia._

_—¿¡No sabía nada?! —La reacción de Tsuna fue esperada. Dino respondió al escandalizado chico con una pequeña sonrisa indulgente que, tras unos momentos, se volvió astuta y perdurable._

**:-:-:-:-:**

¿Había sido en la playa, en la montaña? ¿Quizás en el techo de la escuela?

Era incapaz de recordarlo con precisión. Después de todo, había terminado inconsciente en el suelo por coacción de ciertas tonfas, y gracias a la concusión sufrida había tardado varias preocupantes horas en despertar.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Romario histérico hasta el último cabello y al borde de lágrimas, farfullando la desesperación que el alarmante estado del Jefe había provocado en todos sus fieles subordinados.

—Estoy bien. —Fue lo que tuvo que repetir de manera constante al hombre que no cesaba de pulular angustiado a su alrededor. A la larga, Romario aceptó la declaración del Jefe como verdad y su alivio se esparció velozmente entre el resto.

Dino no había mentido. De hecho, había minimizado su propio estado mental. No estaba sólo bien. Se sentía estupendo, inmejorable, completo. Un poco mareado y probablemente nunca sería capaz de especificar el escenario que tanto se le dificultaba recordar, pero lo que era verdaderamente primordial continuaba fresco y claro en sus memorias. Tal vez ligeramente ensalzado por sus fantasiosas expectativas, pero eso era lo de menos.

No había sido más que la estafa de beso, un roce hurtado de unos labios que se distrajeron, insólitamente, por un instante. Y pese a la violenta retribución, aquel fugaz evento había significado el punto culminante de ese intenso proceso de entrenamiento. Lo más cerca que llegaría de domar a la salvaje criatura que le habían encomendado… ¿O se lo había adjudicado él mismo?

Era lo de menos. Lo crucial era que Hibari Kyouya se había convertido en su responsabilidad. Para dudosa suerte de Dino, el joven demostró ser un aprendiz destacado que realmente no lo necesitaba, así que podía limitarse a ser un constante reto para él y verlo superarse por sus propios medios. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía enfrente a un adversario temible que no le profesaba el mínimo respeto a su tutor y asestaba contra él sin medir sus ataques ni darle tregua.

Enfrentarse con él resultaba siempre una experiencia exhilarante, y lo más satisfactorio para Dino era percatarse de que tales encuentros causaban un similar efecto sobre Hibari, quien se había abstraído del mundo desde el primer momento en que el látigo del rubio se alzó en su contra, y había accedido a ese entrenamiento sin hacer preguntas al respecto, de manera completamente obsesiva e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Dino no comprendía cómo el chico podía dejar todo de lado con tal frescura, ni siquiera daba pistas de notar el paso del tiempo. El par de aguzados ojos sólo veían a Dino y demandaban el mismo tipo de atención. El Jefe de la familia Cavallone terminó irremediablemente afectado por ellos.

Descubrió que sólo necesitaba ser un desafío lo suficientemente atractivo para mantener a Kyoya interesado. La indiferencia se tornaba mágicamente en voracidad y la situación se llenaba de deliciosa electricidad.

Sin embargo, esa etapa se acercaba a su fin a un ritmo veloz. El dedicarse prácticamente cada hora de cada día a la misma actividad —incentivar el crecimiento de las habilidades del menor—, creó la impresión de que el tiempo se distendía y los minutos se vivieron con una intensidad inusitada. Aun así, no había manera de evitar la culminación del entrenamiento, y al sentir tan cerca el final se había permitido buscar ese beso fugitivo, creyéndose suficientemente temerario como para atreverse a retar al otro con aquel pequeño acercamiento que lo atizó como nada.

Extrañamente, parte de sí se hallaba infectada de curiosidad y casi podría decir que deseaba aquel inevitable final, simplemente porque ansiaba atestiguar a Kyouya haciendo pedazos a quienquiera que resultara ser su contrincante. No le cabía duda de que dejaría a todos pasmados con su genialidad.

Con la proximidad de tal momento, Dino no pudo costearse retrasar más la explicación de la situación. Aprovechó las horas de entrenamiento del día siguiente para señalarle a Kyouya la importancia de su triunfo.

—Pelearás contra Gola Mosca. Xanxus le tiene total confianza. —El látigo siseó rasgando el aire, pero no logró atinar sobre su objetivo. Dicho objetivo se movía asombrosamente veloz, esquivando con aparente facilidad los ataques.

—A estas alturas una derrota sería devastadora para Tsuna —masculló, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado. No sólo por la torpeza que le sobraba en esos momentos, sino por tener presente que posiblemente este sería el último enfrentamiento con Hibari.

El pelinegro no había mencionado nada sobre la particularidad del último encuentro, pero el actual se caracterizaba por un incremento tremendo de furor que le transmitía a Dino restos de venganza. Y que también quiso interpretar como renuencia al desenlace. Hibari nunca lo iba a exteriorizar demasiado, pero con sus sutiles modos —si es que constantes atentos de asesinatos podrían calificarse así— revelaba cierta sincronía con las ambiciones del mayor.

—Las agentes de Cervello prepararán un escenario como los que ya viste. —Con un fluido movimiento de su brazo, lanzó nuevamente su arma contra Hibari.

—¡Owowow! —se quejó cuando el látigo regresó a golpear de lleno su propio rostro. Sobó insistentemente su nariz mientras se lamentaba por haber enviado a Romario en busca de la cena; sin alguno de sus subordinados cerca no era capaz de dar un paso sin tropezar. Se había dejado a sí mismo totalmente indefenso frente a Hibari, quien finalmente habló:

—Suficiente, ya entendí. —Dino alcanzó a vislumbrar el inicio de una sonrisa sagaz antes de ser enviado al suelo gracias a un par de certeros golpes. El potente impacto que su espalda sufrió le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento, y tuvo que inhalar ruidosamente para recuperar el aire perdido. Abrió los ojos al sentir una presión sobre su cuerpo, descubriéndose clavado en el piso por la pierna que se flexionaba sobre su tórax.

—Pero aún no te he dich-

—Ya entendí. —Hibari presionó la tonfa contra el cuello de Dino de manera amenazante, forzándole a silenciarse.

—¡Ack! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Alzó la barbilla en un intento de escapar a tal opresión, y una vez que se acomodó, dejó el rostro ladeado y miró con ojos rebosantes de curiosidad al otro, quien ya había demorado más de lo esperado en quitársele de encima y lo observaba indeciso. Jamás inseguro, sólo parecía estar rumiando algo dentro de su cabeza y haberse olvidado del pobre derrotado al que impedía levantarse.

Dino se vio atacado por el mismo antojo del día anterior, y como a esas alturas poco temía a represalias, se sintió repentinamente inspirado y poderoso. No sabía si después existirían oportunidades para verlo de nuevo una vez que el conflicto interno en la familia Vongola quedara zanjado. Él ciertamente las buscaría pero, por el momento, dejarse manipular por la impaciencia se ajustaba a su conveniencia.

Su corazón redobló el ritmo de su andar, y se concentró en esa invariable molestia de la rodilla que se ensartaba en medio de su pecho. El dolor se intensificó cuando intentó incorporarse pero no hubo otro tipo de resistencia.

—No diré más. —Mostró una sonrisa, enseñando los dientes brevemente antes de fusionar sus labios con los del otro.

La ausencia de una inmediata reacción hostil causó que Dino liberara un pequeño suspiro aliviado. Si las cosas continuaban así, quizás mañana al menos podría recordar el escenario donde lo besó por segunda ocasión.

**:-:-:-:**

**Fin**


End file.
